Sort Me!
by Chewiii
Summary: The sorting of James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Peter, Nymphadora, Arthur and Molly inc. my own sorting hat song.
1. James Potter

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. OKAY NOW TO THE STORY…**

_To you, I might just look a hat,_

_But if you look beyond all that,_

_You will see I have a mind,_

_I can tell you of your kind,_

_Are you a smart, keen Ravenclaw?_

_The type that always strives for more,_

_Or is your blood completely pure?_

_Ambitions high, I reassure,_

_Then Slytherins the house for you,_

_That's where very well, I think you'll do,_

_Unless you're that of eager wit,_

_From brave Gryffindor, you'll benefit,_

_But maybe you just don't suit,_

_The houses that I've mentioned,_

_Perhaps you're loyal, kind and fair,_

_Maybe you're smart and full of care,_

_If this sounds more like you,_

_Hufflepuff is welcoming too,_

_I judge you not on where you're from,_

_I understand that that is wrong,_

_So place me upon your head,_

_I'll tell you where you're fit to tread,_

_I read your thoughts, I see your tale,_

_I'll place you right, I'll place you well,_

_So step right up, don't be afraid,_

_I'm the smartest hat ever made,_

_Sit right down, we'll have a chat,_

_For I am the sorting hat._

The crowd applauded the hat and Professor McGonnogal began to read names to the youngest wizards, beckoning them to the sorting hat's stool.

"I'll be a Gryffindor, I hope," grinned James Potter as he waited in the sorting line.

"I'll be in Slytherin, no doubt," replied Sirius Black.

"I don't think you will, you know."

"Yeah, I will, I've got to be."

"You want to be?"

"No way, but all of my family have been."

"That means nothing. My Grandmother and my Grandad were in Ravenclaw, but my Mum was in Gryffindor."

"I hope you're right…"

"Potter, James!" Professor McGonnogall cried.

"Good Luck, Sirius," James whispered as he started jogging coolly up to the stool and the sorting hat.

"_Well, you've got the brains and I hear you've descendants from Ravenclaw…But Ravenclaw really isn't for you, _I_ don't think. Mmmmm, best be GRYFFINDOR!"_

James wasn't expecting the hat to consider Ravenclaw. He was _not_ a Ravenclaw. But at least he was in Gryffindor. That's where he wanted to be; with the brave of heart. Now he just had to wait for Sirius to be sorted…


	2. Severus Snape

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. NO NEED TO RUB IT IN…**

"I hope you're in Slytherin with me, Lily," Severus smiled.

"I quite like the sound of Gryffindor, actually. Won't you be in there?" Lily replied.

"No, my Dad was a Slytherin and my Mum, although you can tell why. I want to be in Ravenclaw with the sharpest of minds, me…" Severus told the red head.

"Yes, but what about Hufflepuff?"

"Nah, I want to be in Ravenclaw," Severus answered.

"Gryffindor?"

"Wouldn't live it down. They're all muggle friendly idiots who are 'brave' and 'courageous'!"

"What's wrong with muggles?" Lily asked slightly hurt.

"Nothing, if you get with the right kind," Severus tried to make a comeback.

Lily sighed, "It's your turn, Sev."

Severus made his way up the steps to the platform and sat down on the stool.

He carefully picked up the hat and placed it over his greasy, black hair.

"_Hmmm, I see qualities in you that could suggest Gryffindor, Oh yes. I think I shall put you in GR-,"_

"No! NO! Please, not Gryffindor!" Severus thought as the hat came to his decision.

"_Only a dark wizard would contradict me! I also see you have pure blood?"_

"No, I'm a half-blood,"

"_But you do come from a dark family? But I don't judge you on your family, no. However, I do see Slytherin in _you_. It's a shame you won't be in Gryffindor, mark my words. Very well then; SLYTHERIN!"_

The Slytherin table cheered as Severus made his way over. He wasn't smiling. Not because he wasn't pleased with this result, but because that hat had wanted to put him in Gryffindor-and he had wanted to be in Ravenclaw.

"That hat was gonna put you in Gryffindor! We heard it!" A small boy told Snape.

"Shut up, Malfoy. He's a Slytherin," Another called, "I'm Greg. And this is Lucius."

Snape looked at the other two first year boys, "I'm Severus-Severus Snape," he muttered.


	3. Lily Evans

**Still I don't own Harry Potter **

"Shh!" hissed a red headed girl.

"Why should I?" Sirius hissed back.

The girl sighed. "Just because. And anyway you're Sirius Black, we met on the train, remember?"

"Yeah, you're that annoying girl," Sirius answered. "You're name is…is…"

"Evans, Lily!" Shouted McGonnogall.

"Lily Evans! That's you!"

Lily flounced off leaving a befuddled Sirius in her wake.

"_Mmmm, I find it hard to place you, Lily Evans." _ The sorting hat told her.

"Don't I fit in?" Lily worried.

"_Oh yes, You're smart, very smart, keen to learn, yes. I think Ravenclaw suits you best. Although I'm not sure."_

"What about?"

"_Your thoughts show great courage and bravery. Where do you think you will do best, Miss Evans?"_

"My friend, Severus Snape wants me to be in Slytherin with him…" thought Lily.

"_Do you see yourself in Slytherin?"_

"No, I want to be with him but I thought I suited Gryffindor quite well, actually."

The onlookers waited and waited, Lily Evans was very hard to place. She had been under the hat for a minute until-

"_Best be GRYFFINDOR" _roared the hat to the audience.

Lily delicately put the hat back on the stool and skipped merrily down to the Gryffindor table.

Why had the hat found it so hard to place her? Lily had worried that being a muggleborn she would not fit in. When Dumbledore had appeared at her house, he had told her parents that she was a witch, in person rather than sending a letter. She couldn't believe her ears. She was half expecting to wake up from a dream. Since that day, Lily had been so excited about going to Hogwarts that when Dumbledore took her to Diagon Alley with all of the other muggleborn children, she bought a spell book for beginners in hope that she could learn some magic before going to the school.

"Does it make a difference that I'm a muggleborn?" she had asked Severus a few months ago.

"Err, no, no it doesn't," he had smiled at her, although he didn't seem too sure about it. She hoped that that was just her being a little bit suspicious rather than Severus lying as not to hurt her.

The Gryffindor table were roaring in joy as she sat down at her place next to a ghost.

"Hello," she said to him politley.

"Hello, Miss Evans. Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor!"

"Thank you, Sir. And of whom am I having the pleasure to meet?" she asked him kindly.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I am the Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," he declared.

"He's headless Nick," whispered a second year.

"Ah, but I prefer-,"

"Shhh, Sirius is being sorted!" muttered James.

"Shush yourself!" Lily protested.


	4. Sirius Black

**Okay Okay I admit it! I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione or Ron or Neville or Luna or Draco or Crabbe or Goyle or Sirius or Remus or Dumbledore or Tonks or Mad Eye or Barty Crouch or McGonnogal or Voldemort or even the GIANTS. okay so now we've got that out of the way…**

"Black, Sirius," shouted McGonnogall over the noise of the great hall.

A small boy with black, matted hair stepped confidently onto the raised floor. He wasn't scared. He had been but he was over that now. He had sat alone in his bedroom at home listening to his mother screaming and screaming at him from downstairs. He chose to ignore her. He had thought and thought and he had sort of come to terms with the fact that he would have to be in Slytherin. He knew he would be in Slytherin. It was family tradition, but something in his heart told him that Slytherin wasn't where he was supposed to be. Unlike his mother, his father, his brother and his aunts and uncles, Sirius liked muggles; they fascinated him. He saw absolutely nothing wrong with muggleborns and best of all he despised what Voldemort was doing to them.

"_Ah, Sirius Black. Now, you've the blood of a Slytherin, I see; pure, the purest I've ever seen in fact."_

"Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin…."

"_Not Slytherin, eh? By tradition you should be in Slytherin…Well, I was right; your blood is pure, however I hasten to add, you've the courage and wit of a GRYFFINDOR!" _ The hat shouted the last word, marvelling in its skill. Sirius was the first black ever to be sorted into Gryffindor. His parents would be most displeased. Sirius, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He had never wanted to be a Slytherin. He didn't belong there and he knew it. As he walked down from the platform to join his new house, he heard the cries of his cousin, Bellatrix, "TRAITOR! No, Regalus, I will not drop it! TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" she cried.

Sirius had never liked his cousin and that was what drove him to wear such a whole-hearted grin as he sat down at his table.

"Nice one, mate," smiled James Potter, who had already been sorted. "Thought you said you were from a Slytherin family?"

"I am," Sirius smiled. "I'm the first to be in Gryffindor!"

"Is that your sister, then?"

"Nah, that's my cousin, Bellatrix Black."

James took a look at his new friend. He was a Slytherin by blood. His dad had warned him about Slytherins. James, however chose to ignore this. Sirius may be a Slytherin by blood but he was a Gryffindor at heart.


	5. Remus Lupin

**Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**

At the back of the queue stood a small, scrawny boy with messy brown hair named Remus Lupin. His robes were slightly short and he seemed to have a distant look about him. He was afraid of what the sorting hat would say to him. He was a werewolf.

"Hey, move over!" a large boy pushed past him to get to the sorting hat, poking him in the ribs.

Remus had no friends, neither did he want any. If they found out his secret then they would leave him and probably tell the whole school about it. He couldn't risk friends.

"Lupin, Remus" called the Professor.

Remus was shaking very badly, his eyes switching in and out of focus. Tears were welling up in his eyes. He looked up at the headmaster, who winked at him, smiling.

"_Remus Lupin, I've been expecting you. I've heard a lot about you, now, I believe you are a werewolf. I think such courage and bravery to carry on and come here deserves no other than GRYFFINDOR!"_

Remus stood up, his legs wobbling. He had been sorted really quickly! Remus wasn't going to be allowed to come to Hogwarts but the headmaster had took pity on him and gave him certain security measures that meant he could indeed attend, and for that he was sincerely grateful.

He took his place at the table and looked up again at Dumbledore and smiled as a thank you. Dumbledore returned the gesture and mouthed "_I told you!"_

"Hey congrats, mate!" James called to him. "You'll be in my dorm. So is Sirius! Can you believe it! It's gonna be great. My dad sent loads of sweets and we can all share them tonight!"

Remus grinned "Yeah, It's going to be great." I think I've just made a friend, thought Remus, completely forgetting that he wasn't going to make any.


	6. Peter Pettigrew

**I own Harry Potter! Just Kidding, I don't own him and never will **

"Pettigrew, Peter" Shouted McGonnogall.

A lonely, tall, thin boy pushed and shoved his way to the front of the queue, eager to see where he would be sorted into. He ran up the steps almost tripping, but to his surprise, nobody laughed like they did at muggle school. They didn't even bat an eyelid.

He sat down on the stool with a thud and shoved the hat quickly over his eyes.

"_Peter Pettigrew, eh. You, my boy would suit Slytherin very well, Oh yes, you have darkness in you, definitely. _

"Please, no. I want to be in Ravenclaw!" He though defiantly.

"_You don't have the brains to be in Ravenclaw. You are very courageous, although I'm not sure you show bravery to the right people in the right situations. I see dark in you, Peter._

"No, please, I'll show you! I promise. Don't put me in Slytherin!"

"_Well, I think I could take note of your bravery and we could build on that. Although use your courage right, Peter. I warn you. Very well. GRYFFINDOR!"_

It wasn't what he expected but it was better than Slytherin. Peter got to his feet and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He knew he hadn't the brains for Ravenclaw and he wasn't a keen learner either, but he didn't have darkness in him!

The Gryffindors greeted him with applaud.

"Hi!" called James.

"Hey," Sirius shot.

"Hello," Remus mumbled feeling obliged to greet a fellow housemate.

"I was just saying; I've got loads of sweets to share later! You'll be with us in our dormitory!"

Little did James Potter know, but he was going to marry the girl sitting opposite him, have a son, be chased by the most feared wizard, put all of his trust into Sirius who would then state that it was too obvious to have him keep the secret of their whereabouts, so Peter would be given the reins and then Peter Pettigrew would lead them to their death. And he was sharing _sweets_ with him? If only the poor boy knew.


	7. Nymphadora Tonks

**No, don't own anyone from Voldemort to Harry to Bellatrix to Hagrid to Firenze to RITA SKEETER. Ok?**

"**Tonks, Nymphadora," McGonogall shouted.**

"**Tonks, Nymphadora?"**

"**Here!" shouted a little girl with beautiful, silky brown hair. Her eyes were twinkling and her robes were neatly ironed and pressed. She really was a beauty. There again, she was a metamorphagus; she could look any way she wanted.**

**Clumsy little Nymphadora, barely taller than Professor Flitwick, climbed onto the stage and sat herself on the stool.**

"_**Another from the Black family, eh? I've had your Sirius here too. I think between you, you are breaking the Slytherin tradition! I see you are very loyal, understanding and honest. You're a half blood, I take it?"**_

"**Yes," thought Nymphadora, "My Dad is muggleborn. Oh please put me in Slytherin, otherwise my Grandmother says she will disown me."**

"_**No, Miss Tonks, you are a HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

**The little brunette skipped down the platform to join her table. So what if her Grandmother disowned her. She didn't care.**


	8. Molly Prewett

**Hi, thanks to those who reviewed my story. Just a note: that what the sorting hat says cannot be heard by those in the crowd. In Severus Snape's sorting, the hat was about to shout Gryffindor to the crowd as Severus shouted NO! He stopped the hat finishing his announcement. Sorry, I didn't explain properly. And still not J.K.**

"Prewett, Molly!" Shouted Professor McGonnogal.

A short red haired girl began to make her way towards the platform to the sorting hat. She was very nervous. Her brother Gideon had told her that the sorting was painful. She had believed him, and although she had watched six others be sorted, she was scared all the same.

The Professor smiled as Molly passed her to sit on the stool. This was very reassuring for Molly, considering Fabian had told her the Professors were mean and cruel. Her brothers had never even set foot in Hogwarts, yet they claimed to know everything about it.

"_Molly Prewett, eh? Not the bravest type, I must say, but you have the potential? You're a hard one to sort, yes, where would you like to be?"_

"G-Gryffindor," thought Molly.

"_And why is that, Molly?"_

"Because I am from a Gryffindor family and I think that I _could _be courageous?"

"_Yes, I think you could, Molly, yes. Hmmm. You're a smart one too. Ravenclaw would suit you just fine. You aren't a Slytherin, no definitely not. You're a GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat raised its voice on the last word.

Molly was very pleased with the hat's decision. She wanted to be in Gryffindor, although was quite disappointed that her only friend, whom she had met on the train, Arianna Long, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Gryffindor's didn't get any lessons with Ravenclaw's and they couldn'yt sit with them a lunch either.

"Hello," called a girl from the Gryffindor table.

"Hello," answered Molly politely.

"I'm Septimus Weasley Jr. My brother is gonna be sorted soon, you know!" A skinny boy told Molly.

"Ok," Molly replied.

"Yeah, look! There he is now! I hope he's a Gryffindor!"

Molly looked at the boy walking towards the front of the hall. He was a very tall red headed boy called Arthur, and he looked just as nervous as Molly had.


	9. Arthur Weasley

**I know the Molly and Arthur chapters aren't the same year as James and Sirius etc., but neither are most of the ones I'm soon going to post. Note: Only the writing in capitals are shouted to the room at large. Thanks again for the reviews, Abi x**

"_Arthur Weasley, eh? Yes, another red head. Plenty of courage, wit, you're very clever, oh yes! Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I can't decide. Where do you want to be, Arthur?"_

"I think that red haired girl is staring at me, she was watching me as I came up the platform," Arthur thought.

"_Molly Prewett? Arthur, the whole hall was staring at you. Back to the sorting if you please!"_

"Yeah, the sorting!"

"_You are a Weasley. I have no choice but to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Arthur smiled. He knew he'd be a Gryffindor. But still, he couldn't help but worry he'd be in Slytherin; that's where his Grandmother and the rest of the Blacks had been sorted into.

"Hey, Arthur," called Septimus

"Hi," he smiled back.

"This is Molly Prewett," Septimus told him, "And this is Marcus Bolt."

"Hello," Molly said.

Arthur smiled in reply.

"Marcus is in your year too," Septimus told him, "And James Tomlin, Tobias Creed and Dean Joe."

Arthur looked at his fellow Gryffindors, "Hello," he nodded


End file.
